Reunion of the stereotypes
by grimmkitty
Summary: Journal entries by Grimmjow and Ulquiorra detailing the progress of their unorthodox relationship.
1. Poisoning the well

Still can't believe I'm doing this. Today Szayel that pink-haired fruit cornered Ilforte and me during lunch and started ranting about how _fascinating_ it was reading a diary he found from what…sixth grade? That queer. (He actually used the word "diary" – couldn't he have at least said "journal"?)

He even suggested that I pick up his queer journaling habits and pushed one of his "spares" onto me, as well as a pink fountain pen (which I broke into half and tried to stick in his nostrils).

After that…it was a boring day. No. It would've been an interesting day for everyone else but me, but since I was the one who had to work to make it NOT boring, it was totally boring for me.

So I went to the arcade with Ilforte for an hour or so. Which was also boring, since we've cracked almost all the crappy machines there. Then, back to the dorm. Where there was absolutely nothing to do except study, but who needs to study to pass?

Math. It is beneath me.

So…I hate to say this, but I decided to take Szayel's advice. Maybe I'll use this journal to keep track of all the freaks who try to screw with me, and one day when I'm older and richer I'll look through my records and make them pay (again).

Whatever. I'm going to stop writing now.

16 May

Grimmjow

* * *

I'm bored again today. The summer break is starting in like…a week, and Ilforte is flying off to visit his family. Sadly, Szayel's still going to be puttering around doing some extra science credit. Why can't he be the Granz brother that I won't get to see for a fucking month and a half?

Anyway. Like I said, summer break is starting soon, and since I got into Karakura High I have to take ten subjects and extra classes in the first week of break. Which I'm obviously going to skip when I feel like.

This year my class isn't that bad. True, there's the pink queer, but there's also Ilforte. Why don't I list them out:

1) The strawberry. He's stopped fighting with me as much now that he's dating that dorky Ishida with the weird hair. He rarely even picks up his cell when I need someone to talk either. N00b.

2) Aizen Playboy Sousuke. Holy fuck. I still don't get how someone like him got the position of Student President. Can you even get someone pregnant and get voted as Student President as well?

Szayel said it was 'charisma'. I guess he's okay, but sometimes…he kind of freaks me out. Shit…that makes him NOT okay. I hate having to listen to what he says. Fuck authority.

3) Fox-face. Aizen's BFF. Nothing much to say. He's a shady bitch, but generally I'm not close to him. Still not sure if he and Aizen are like…going out. It's like the monster in the closet. You never know for sure and either way it creeps you the fuck out.

4) Ishida the dork. Nothing much, no, nothing polite to say about a boy who sews in his free time. Should just marry Szayel and have lots of weird babies. I bet if it was them, they'd find a way to have kids. That's a freaky thought…lucky Kurosaki'd be there to keep Szayel from hitting on him.

5) Girl-man. I hate Luppi. I really do. First, there's his name. Replacing "y" with "i" is just so poseur. And he's always bothering me and trying to follow me and Ilforte around. Suck up…

6) The baboon Abarai Renji. He's cool, I admit that. I love how I can make him go so wild with my jibes all the time, then he becomes a real baboon. Stupid but fun – how I love these sort of people. Reminds me of Kurosaki, as well.

7) The sleazebag a.k.a Nnoitra. I usually like Nnoitra except he gets really pissy about his hair. I heard he orders US85-a-bottle shampoo from Italy. How much is that in yen?

8) Ulquiorra Schiffer. Ulquiorra fucking Schiffer. I know I said I hate Luppi, but he doesn't even compare. There's no one who can get me into a crazy rage faster than Ulquiorra, and the thing is, I don't even know why. He never seems to do it on purpose, but there's something about how brushes me off and just fucks around with me that makes me want to get out my lighter and burn him. No, that's not extreme.

What's extreme is the bitch's obsession with that playboy Aizen, always "yes Aizen-sama" and "of course Aizen-sama" and "at your service Aizen-sama", when Aizen's blatantly toying with his feelings. Fucking retard. It makes me almost laugh at how he's forever begging to help Aizen who just kinda stands there looking like a saint.

Hell, I'd feel sorry for him if he wasn't such a complete bitch to me, oh and if I wasn't devoid of a moral dimension. So I hate him.

I can't believe I've spent a whole big paragraph talking about him. Now, I'm in no mood to continue writing. Maybe I'll just change and go to sleep now. The dorm is such a bore, and I'm not even in the mood to break any curfews today. What's wrong with me?

17 May

Grimmjow

* * *

Right now it's 3.26am in the night or morning. I can't be bothered to determine which.

I can't fall asleep now, like I haven't been able to in a while. I guess it didn't really bother me much, until today Yumichika came right up to me and tsk tsked in my face that I had "more bags under my eyes than at the local Miu Miu store". I got my face tickled by his retarded eyelash feathers, too.

Stupid fucking queer. He and Szayel should just get married and have a bunch of queer babies. But when I went to the bathroom during lunch I realized he was sorta right…I swear, if I can't get to sleep in thirty minutes I'll name my left eyebag Nungal and the right Mabel. Go fucking sleep, Grimmjow.

Shit, I can't fall asleep. I feel sweaty as hell.

Reminds me, I had another encounter with that shitface Ulquiorra this afternoon/yesterday. During lunch, as well. I'm beginning to fear lunch – should I eat out in future? It went like this: we'd both gotten out of the queue and like in some drama serial, our hands reached for the last pair of chopsticks at the same time. Normally, I'd just snatch it and say something rude, but I really felt disheartened when the Emo Clown gave me his withering glare. So I thought I'd just try and be nice, and I pushed it to him and asked him to take it.

But then that bitch gave the chopsticks this revolted look, as if they were…contaminated by my hands, or something! What the fuck. I admit I offered the chopsticks a bit gruffly, but seriously…kindness does not pay.

Then, he picked the chopsticks up with the tips of his fingers gingerly like he was holding a used condom and dropped them back into the box with the same revolted look before just WALKING AWAY. How fucking annoying can that guy get. Does he think I'm some sort of hygiene-idiot who doesn't wash his hands or something?

This was somewhat like what happened on my first encounter with Ulquiorra, around a year and a half ago. Aizen had just begun his freaky tea party rituals, and at his "opening ceremony" he invited the cream of the social crowd. I felt obliged to turn up, so I did, and when I got there the Emo Clown was sidling up to Aizen even when Aizen was welcoming his guests. So Aizen shook my hand, and Ulquiorra said so clearly, right in front of me, "Pardon me, Aizen-sama, but why is he at your party?"

I wanted to strangle him. Really, I so hate how he belittles me. He smirks when I haven't been funny, he brushes me off when I try to do something or talk to him, he ignores me even when we're together in a room full of strangers.

Today, I was still mad throughout History (which was after lunch). I hope Ulquiorra never gets Aizen. Ever.

Anyway…went bowling after with Ilforte, Nnoitra, Kurosaki, and Yammy. Nnoitra invited that dumbass bloke from our chem class Yammy.

It was pretty hilarious, though. Almost made me forget that incident with Ulquiorra happened today. Ilforte and I were laughing til we shat our pants when we were getting our bowling shoes, coz we heard the others outside talking about hentai games. My god, Kurosaki is such a hentai pervert. I need to tell the Baboon King. I need to tell Ishida.

Or should I use that as blackmail for future circumstances?

Whatever. I annihilated everyone, especially Nnoitra who kept choosing the heaviest balls which he could hardly control just to prove his "masculinity". Yammy's fingers were so fucking huge, they got stuck in most of the balls. He's such a retard.

After that, we were about to leave when this small green-haired brat with bad teeth ran up to Nnoitra and started calling him 'Auntie'. I wish I could have taken a picture of his blush, man…

Somehow, she persuaded him (with our urging, of course) to help her play one of those toy crane machines with that grabby hand you use to pick out toys since she was so puny. Wonder why she asked him, does he even look like the kind who'd play those weird games?

Even weirder, she wanted this truly fugly cockroach plushie and shrieked when Nnoitra suggested he get the butterfly plushie instead. He probably spent like, 12 bucks on that machine. In the end, he just bullied the staff into opening the glass case and selling him the made-in-China cockroach crap.

And then…the girl hugged him and said she wanted it because it looked like him. The fuck…?

He had a weird smile on his face. Needless to say, he's never going to live this down.

Goodnight, Nungal. Goodnight, Mabel.

18 May

Grimmjow


	2. The Angst

A/N: These journal entries are by Ulquiorra!

* * *

In three days (discounting the weekend) summer break will begin, and I am leaping with ecstasy. Sarcasm aside, I am hardly looking forward to a month or so of aimless menial tasks borne from the inevitable boredom.

…I know the only person who shall have access to the contents of this journal is I, yet I'm still finding it hard to so brashly inscribe my thoughts and my feelings. Perhaps I truly have none of the latter? Sometimes, people arrive at this odd misconception about me involving a depth or intellect which I'm quite sure is completely nonexistent. That regarding emotion is much less hard to empathize with.

In fact, taking into account that most of the entries in this wretched journal are detailing a certain Aizen Sousuke, an impartial onlooker might easily infer the owner to be an insipid teenage girl from any insipid teenage flick.

I have to admit, this is pathetic. I live for moments like lunch, like our shared class, like when we walk to study hall together, when I fate blesses me with a seat beside his, when he asks my opinion of a piece of prose. And they feel like seconds, or hours, I can never exactly determine one from another then.

I don't dare say I love Aizen or anything like that, but when I see him flirting with someone (as is his default response at times), or when I see him smiling, reading a note slipped into his locker by a desperate admirer…it can be a struggle not to impetuously murder an innocent furry animal.

I dare say it's infatuation. Or obsession, the depth of which still surprises me as it reaches new, staggering heights everyday. Truly, I would do almost anything for Aizen. If I were completely honest and thus melodramatic with myself, I'd kill for Aizen, both literally and metaphorically. Sometimes I just wish I'd just stop falling for him, that I could hit the floor and mop up what's left. It'd possibly hurt less, too.

16 May

Ulquiorra Schiffer

* * *

On hindsight everything looks so stupid. I'm sorely tempted to procure a lighter and burn this journal in a sensational gesture fitting with the tone of my previous entry. But who knows, perhaps one day it'll be the last remnants of this trashy, dystopic society and attain a cult status in the literary world second only to Anne Frank's. I can't help but wonder how Aizen would annotate me.

That chimney Grimmjow Jaegerjacque would have a lighter. So would Gin. Both of which I scarcely fancy a conversation with, for completely different reasons altogether. With Gin, it's simple envy. Can envy ever be simple? I don't want to elaborate. With Grimmjow…I'm not quite sure. Plenty of people irk me, from that dullard Kurosaki Ichigo to that thick numbskull Yammy. Both don't come close to Grimmjow, though. He just seems to know all the right buttons to press to get me all riled up, sometimes I can barely control myself from lunging forward and clawing at him.

He isn't completely stupid. Kurosaki Ichigo is undoubtedly thick as clotted cream; Grimmjow might be just as thick as cream slightly melted from a warm summer day.

It's the things he says, and the things he does, how he dismisses everyone and everything. How he swaggers around. He's completely disrespectful toward Aizen; he is crude, and uncouth.

He makes hurtful comments. I hate to admit it, but what he says does hurt, terribly. I can't brush it off, because usually, regrettably, _it__'__s__true_. He laughs when I wait for Aizen for an hour, while he's inside flirting with the exchange student. Yes, it was raining, but I wanted to do it. No, it was just a drizzile. I didn't even realize I was sick until he sneered at how I _looked__like__shit._ He laughs when I fall asleep during a test because I was up helping Aizen with council work. He laughs at everything, and it makes me doubt and defensive and turns something I find joy in doing for Aizen into something…less. What right has he to do so?

Aizen hurts, too. The sentence sounds strange but I shall leave it since it is true as well. With Aizen, everything is in extremes. There are no absolutes. Pain is crippling, also exhilarating. You forget yourself, you forget everything, and that could be the allure of Aizen Sousuke.

To me, maybe. Some of his other admirers just like him for his looks and great…ass.

Not that I don't.

(Good lord, I am as shallow as Halibel's cup size before the skilled handiwork of her surgeon.)

**17 May**

**Ulquiorra Schiffer**

* * *

Today…was a terrific day. It really was.

I woke up this morning still feeling drained and frustrated, and still quietly fuming at Grimmjow. Funny how people say writing your problems down makes you feel better. On the contrary, identifying my pet peeves fills me with a vengeance I find very difficult to reign in.

I stopped by Aizen's room at the hostel to wake him up before school, as I always do. But today, there were no extra shoes outside his door. I knocked, and he showed up after a while. Usually, he'll smile and thank me, before telling me I can leave. Then, I'll take the bus back down to the Karakura region and the train to school, which makes me just on time, if I'm lucky. (He hails a cab, so it's fine for him. He has to be early, he's student president)

I was taken aback when he invited me into his apartment. He's done that before – I can remember those few incidents very clearly – but usually just so I can help him fix something or listen to a speech he's going to give later. Instead of any of those scenarios, today he asked me to have breakfast with him. I felt weak in the knees, but of course I agreed and followed him in. Aizen's dorm is well-furnished and nice, I'll write more about it another time. He changed in the toilet while I sat on his chair, and tried not to look too much in case he thought I was being rude.

We went to a small café near his dorm, it was quiet but not empty, and patronized by the kind of people one might call jock-intellects, like Aizen. He said he would treat, and I ordered the cheapest thing on the menu, at which he chuckled and changed my order for me despite my protests. Did I ever mention how his laugh is warm like honey?

We ate. What we ate is so insignificant, but I want to remember it. And we talked. It was just small talk. I tried so hard to be interesting. I made him laugh a couple of times. Is it selfish that I tried so hard in part because I wanted to hear that laugh again?

When we were getting to the last dredges in our tea cups, Aizen paid, even though I offered to. He should know he doesn't have act all genteel and charming around me like he does around those girls. It doesn't matter to me.

We got to school via cab, and people were looking at us as we got out of the vehicle together. I felt awkward, but it was a nice feeling too. I nearly let slip a twitch in my mouth. The rest of the day, I couldn't stop thinking about the morning. I nearly got snared by one of the authoritarian senseis during a lecture, but I got away by making a vague educated guess.

Another good thing happened during lunch. I was reaching for what appeared to be the last pair of chopsticks in the tray when – what do you know? – Grimmjow Jaegerjacque reached for them at the exact same time. Instead of snatching them away like I thought he would do, he offered them to me. And I was about to accept when a thought crossed my mind. It was a prank. He and his saucy friends had probably smeared an ill child's saliva or itchy powder on it. He thought I'd fall for it, and I nearly did.

I'm glad I didn't use the chopsticks, they'd be laughing at me for weeks if I appeared with my lips swollen or down with a horrible cold.

I walked away feeling quite triumphant, and when I discreetly turned my head, there was Grimmjow looking quite crushed, his prank foiled. Fool. I sailed through the rest of the day.

I wish I could have more good days like such.

**18 May**

**Ulquiorra Schiffer**


	3. Catfight bitchslap

Eyebags not going away. This is like a fucking cycle of poverty. Feel stressed. Cannot sleep again today.

Had a joyously Ulquiorra-free day. I swear, every moment I spend around him, I feel like I'm wasting precious minutes of my life (which has already been shortened by my nicotine addiction, so, whatever).

The teacher wasn't in during English class today, so we – me, Ilforte, Nnoitra, Renji – had a fucking great time. I think it started off as a joke, when we were mucking around and stuff. Ilforte told us about his childhood pokemon obsession which I'd already known about, and we were all teasing him about it when he screamed something like, "Szayel! I choose you!"

Renji had this weird constipated face for a while, then he grabbed Nnoitra and screamed even louder, "GO NNOITRA!"

We must have been really high. So I kind of grabbed the pink fruit and shoved him at Nnoitra. At first, they just got really mad, which was funny, and then they started shouting at each other, which was funnier. And then somehow…we started fighting. Ichigo got pulled in too.

And then we were in the midst of a huge brawl when that weird art teacher Ukitake stuck his head in and said, "No fighting before lunch, kids."

We got up, pretended to be remorseful, and then when he left, shooed the other dorks in our class away. Nnoitra had this good idea about making a wrestling ring thing, so we used the tables to make a circle. Renji got so carried away he took his clothes off to fight until he only had his trousers left, which one of us eventually yanked off. Stupid baboon. He was wearing red boxers with elf patterns. Well, that's what he said. Ilforte says they're pixies, and I'm inclined to believe him.

Wrestling lasted until lunch. I'm pretty sure I would have won, but that bitch Ichigo squeezed my ass when I got him tackled down to the ground. I know I'm impartial to playing dirty, but that was beyond dirty. He should be glad his dorky boyfriend wasn't there. If he had, I probably would have moaned or writhed a little, just to make sure Strawberry gets his ass kicked double. Ishida has him so whipped.

And then after school, Ilforte and Szayel went out to get their grandfather a birthday present so I followed them. Ilforte says their grandfather is weird. He draws half-man-half-beasts all over their garden shed with sharpies, and smokes things that smell like camel piss. And he eats boiled sausages and only drinks store-bought water. I don't know, but I'm fine with what comes out of the tap. I told Ilforte I now understand why Szayel turned out the way he is.

They bought him a cardigan, and then we went out to eat at an Indian restaurant, although we already had lunch. Szayel kept telling us that he gets the shits from eating too much chilli, but he still ordered the curry. On the way back, he had to stop at a construction site to use their portable toilet; Ilforte and I waited for him for 30 seconds, and then we left without him. With his jacket, which had his purse (NOT WALLET. A REAL PURSE. WHITE LEATHER!) in it. Ilforte called, and told me Szayel hasn't found out yet, although he did give the heap of candy and drinks we got a weird look. Hey, it's not our fault the guy didn't have change for a hundred.

19 May

Grimmjow

* * *

Nothing worth elaborating on today. My routine happened.

I don't mind my routine, actually.

Aizen wasn't too friendly, though. He seemed to pretend nothing had happened yesterday, so I obligingly went along. I offered to treat him to breakfast, this time, but he brushed me off sharply and told me I could leave. I just really wanted to spend more time with him, and to thank him for his nice gesture…he's probably feeling under the weather. Maybe I'll buy him the new copy of The Economist at the magazine stand tomorrow, he would enjoy that.

Later…I didn't exactly expect otherwise, but he was still as unforthcoming when we sat together during economics, and spent most of the day reading discreetly. At lunch, he disappeared completely. I wish he would just tell me what's wrong.

This anxiety is horrible. Maybe I should send him another message. Maybe his phone is off, already. He's probably tired, and I ought to sleep soon.

19 May

Ulquiorra Schiffer

* * *

TODAY STARTED OFF AS A FUCKING OKAY DAY. AND THEN IT WAS ALL FUCKED UP. BY NOON. BY LUNCH. LUNCH IS A BITCH. LIFE IS A BITCH. IT CAN GO LICK MY SCROTUM.

FUCK. I DON'T CARE. THIS IS MY JOURNAL AND I AM GOING TO BE AS RUDE AS I WANT.

I am still angry. It's just that writing in block letters is fucking annoying. But I am fucking pissed off, even though I've calmed down just a little bit.

Whatever. Okay, since Playboy Aizen's birthday is like…next week. The 26th. Or 29th. I don't care, and I don't want to.

Anyway, he's having his 18th birthday party and we're supposed to all be there so that he can feel all fucking warm and fuzzy and older. And then he'll have his chauffeur send us home and have a big shitty orgy. They leave on the 21st, on Sunday, stay in his mansion house til the 29th, and then…I don't know. Whatever fancy thing Aizen planned.

He gave out invitations today, and of course, that Emo Bitch was right by his side again, whispering in Aizen-sama's ear. He is so insensitive, all "There is absolutely no need to invite Grimmjow, he would only cause trouble at Aizen-sama's carefully planned party" right in my face.

I controlled myself – imagine…me, self-control? – all while Aizen went on with his invitations, and then I'd almost calmed down already, when it was time to go and return the cutlery.

ULQUIORRA'S FUCKING HAND WAS ON MY SHOULDER. And his nails were digging in.

I was so disgusted when he leant in and snapped, "If you know what's good for you, you won't show up."

At first, I was stunned. Then I snapped back something along the lines of, "Are you threatening me?" because I was so fucking shocked at his rudeness. It's not like it's even HIS fucking party or something. It's not like he and Aizen are even married!

He just said coldly, "If you're smart." and began to walk away. I was so pissed at that little bitch, I slammed down my tray and went after him. I can't really remember what I said, but I think I told him what I thought about it being AIZEN'S PARTY and not ULQUIORRA'S PARTY. Who would even want to go to the latter? And then I told him I was definitely going to show up.

That's when I got smacked on the cheek. Ulquiorra hit like the bitchy little girl he is. Okay, he doesn't. He hit like a fucking baseball player or something, really hard and fast. It hurt. I hate him even more now.

Of course I didn't tell him that, I laughed and tried not to touch my face and told him he hit like the bitchy little girl he is, and that I didn't know Aizen was into this kind of stuff.

My second fistfight happened today, except it didn't happen with Ilforte or Big Baboon or Strawberry. I can't believe I fought with Ulquiorra right in the cafeteria…and I didn't exactly win. I can't say I did, even though he broke his arm. I broke it. But I wasn't that much better off, just without any broken bones. Fuck. Screw it.

I wish I could say he played dirty, but he didn't. He didn't even wince or cry when I there was that crack sound, just bit his lip. I thought he would cry.

And then Old Man Headmaster came. I don't want to talk about the whole huge confrontation, Ulquiorra was seething and speaking in this scarily cold, detached way, and I was screaming and jabbing the old man's chest. It was the first time in my life we were on the same side, protesting against the one-week detention he was going to slap on us, starting today.

Useless. Yamamoto shitface just told us after school, we can start our detention. WHICH INCLUDES CHORES. I don't even get to sit at a desk in my cell to sleep, now?

Once he made that clear, we stopped being on the same side. Ulquiorra was giving me this deadly stare as the nurse came and took him away to her office to get his arm treated. I made sure to sneer and waggle my fingers with my PERFECTLY FINE hand as he walked away, still glaring callously. No nurse came for me, I guess they think I get in scrapes so much it doesn't even matter.

I walked back to the table, where no one said anything as I got my wallet and stalked away. Aizen had this fucking freaky look on his face. A bit of his usual "charming" smile, but…freaky. Like he had some inside joke only he knew about. Ilforte seemed to want to follow, but I think he knew I wanted to be alone. I'm going to miss him like fuck when he goes to visit his relatives.

I guess I wasn't all that badly beaten up. I washed out the scratches on my arm. There are a few bruises on my stomach and one on my face, which is fucking embarrassing. At least I know it wasn't left by a girl.

Went back to class. I don't know why I didn't just skip the rest of the day. Ilforte snuck in cheetos for me, and Nnoitra seemed to be trying to ask if I was alright (or maybe he was constipated), and Strawberry offered to have his Ishida sew up the sleeve of my torn sweatshirt. I guess they know how much I hate Ulquiorra, how mad I was for getting fucking detention because of him. At least it's just a week.

But I think Ulquiorra's even angrier. He's not going to miss the big party on the 26th, since we get let out that afternoon, but he's going to miss the rest of the week. Whatever. It was that bitch's fault for starting this whole thing. I dread having to spend the rest of the six days stuck around him.

Today, I didn't have to work with him. I was made to clean the cafeteria, and then polish one of the halls. It was fucking stupid, but I was glad Ulquiorra wasn't there to annoy me. He wasn't there because he was in the local hospital, getting his cast done, and had to stay there til tomorrow, because he doesn't have a roommate. I think he's alone now. Aizen probably left so he could pack for his trip or something.

Oh, yeah. Summer break begins today.

20 May

Grimmjow

* * *

There is no entry in Ulquiorra Schiffer's journal for the 20th of May.


	4. Keep your enemies closer

Things have not been going very well as of late. I cannot even begin to describe how furious I was with Grimmjow (and the nurse who tried to make me eat pickled cucumber, and Yamamoto that trash bag, and society at large) last night, lying in bed with a ridiculous cast around my writing arm – though that hardly matters seeing as I am ambidextrous, although this accounts for the untidiness of my handwriting.

But that is not the point. I have no idea how I am going to endure an entire week of chores with Grimmjow. It's not just frustrating, it's exhausting and stressful. I admit Grimmjow might be tolerable from a distance, in small doses, preferably from behind a glass panel, but not _all__the__time_. The initial anger from realization has subsided now. It's more like a nascent weariness. Dread and self-pity, yes.

I have been sent to detention. I have been sent to detention, and repeating this only makes it sound even more illogical. Yamamoto-sensei has sentenced me to detention for "an unruly public exhibition of animalistic behavior" and I have never been more mortified in my life. It happened whilst Aizen was giving out his invitations to his party, which I had known about for quite a while, being close to him and all. I had not known about Aizen's plans to invite Grimmjow…Aizen always manages to catch me off guard. People say the more time you spend with someone, the more you understand the way they think, how they act. I understand Aizen less and less, because he changes indefinitely and I cannot keep up. Of course I was unhappy about it, though I could not possibly confront Aizen-sama, hence I did the next best thing, which was to confront Grimmjow. It did not go very well – before I could desist, I'd hit him across the face. There were shouts and gasps all around us, I suppose they expected Grimmjow to be the one to make the first move. He certainly didn't hold back after that, but neither did I. Experience eventually triumphed, and I heard this strange crack sound and there was a vague feeling of something…disconnecting. When the nurse arrived I realized Grimmjow had broken my arm. Then we were sentenced to detention, and I now am unable to spend the week with Aizen. I will see him on his birthday, yes, but it _isn__'__t__the__same_. The night in the hospital was horrible, not so much because of the facilities but all the little things. The drugs and the feel of heavy, hot liquid in the back of my mind, misplaced thoughts, my phone just out of reach, insomnia. I fell asleep too late and woke up too early. I had a reason, though…

This morning, Aizen-sama flew to Chiba with some of the other invitees on the 7am flight. Against all orders and advice by the doctors, I snuck out of the hospital to catch him before his plane departed. He was in the bookshop browsing The Guardian with Ichimaru Gin whom I think was reading some book on teenage pregnancy. Aizen…I'm afraid looked decidedly irritated to see me, but it was probably because I'd left the hospital before I was even supposed to. I wished him a good journey, and asked him if it was possible for him to well, excuse me from detention, since he's the student president and has some authority over minor cases like mine. I know my hopes weren't particularly high, but his "no" was…crushing.

He probably did the right thing anyway, or people might accuse him of bias. The student president needs to set a good example after all. Yet no matter how many logical explanations I could come up with, nothing could really ease that throbbing feeling inside my body, that traitorous bastard. I guess I really wanted some sort of…reassurance after the turmoil of last night. But I'm okay now. I think. I waved through the glass as they went into the departure hall. Aizen waved once. There have always been schisms between Aizen and I, even if I can't see them sometimes – I am never good enough for him.

Then on the train ride back, I got a message, and I couldn't breathe for a moment when I saw Aizen's name appear in my inbox with all my other saved messages from him. For a moment I thought he decided to be lenient and excuse me, and I wondered if I should have just stayed behind in the airport longer. Fortunately not. I shall quote him word-for-word, "Be nicer to Grimmjow, you will have a great time together. See you on the 28th :-) " Unquote. No words of commiseration, just… "Be nicer to Grimmjow". I…I don't even know what to say.

Then the second part of my day began, which seems just as awful as the first. I returned to a swarm of angry nurses in my hospital room, who demanded to know where I had been. Apparently, the school had found out about my absence and informed the nurses' superior. Perhaps telling them to piss off wasn't the best thing to do, but I was cranky and upset.

As such, it was decided that since I was able to sneak out to go drinking – really, the brainless excuses they make up, though I did feel like I was having a hangover – I should be in similarly good enough condition to be sent back to detention. I keep getting the feeling that my life makes no sense whatsoever.

So I packed up my bag and took the train back to school, where I first ran into Kuchiki Byakuya. I'd forgotten completely about the encounter until right now. He is the captain of the polo team and the snooker team, although I beat him at snooker hands-down. He says he would have passed on his captaincy to me this year if my attendance wasn't so "downright abysmal". Somehow I think he doesn't approve of me helping Aizen with his student council work.

I must have been a sight stalking through the front gate with my hair messy, my eyes red and dry, and my arm in a cast. Which explains why Kuchiki waylaid me and asked if I was alright. I repeated twice that yes, I will be fine, at the most I'll drink half a bottle of bleach and pass out naked in the cherry tomatoes patch. He didn't take it very well. Then again, I'd never seen him so concerned over anyone other than Abarai Renji or his sister. He muttered seriously, awkwardly for a few minutes about approaching him if I had troubles – _doesn__'__t__everybody_? How very perplexing.

(Of all things) I heard some whistling as the warden and I approached the bathrooms on the second floor where I was to begin my detention - Grimmjow was busy scrubbing the floor. He didn't…look very happy to see me, or guilty for that matter. I'm sure neither did I. It was horribly claustrophobic in the small bathroom. It was even worse when we stared at each other, speechless, him with his trousers soaked and suds on his cheek, and me looking like a hobo who'd just been mistaken for a rubbish dump and knocked down by oncoming traffic. Then my warden left and warned us against trying to escape, upon which both Grimmjow and I turned and shot her withering glares. Funny how you can only get along with someone in the worst conditions.

The door shut behind us, and Grimmjow snidely told me not to expect to get off lightly with the cleaning just because I broke my arm. I responded with something along the lines of "What a pity" and swung the bucket viciously so it knocked against the side of his face. He has the conscience of a lowly life-form, perhaps sea anemone or a mollusk.

I turned my back to him and began scrubbing at the sinks, but I could see him watching with this strange glare when I glanced in the mirror. He didn't say anything though…for that I was pleased, since at that point in time I was feeling downright miserable, and I'm not feeling much better now.

Somewhat lost in my thoughts, I didn't really pay attention to anything (_especially_ Grimmjow) for the next two hours, and then the warden was calling us out to go for lunch in the manner of an authoritarian regime.

All there was left was cold noodles, since I refused the disgusting taco combo. Aizen is the only one who really likes it, and besides, looking at it made me think of Aizen and that brings back the hollow, numb feeling in my stomach. I was about to leave when abruptly, Grimmjow slid onto the bench opposite me with a brown bag in his hand – for a moment I thought it was full of alcohol and he would start guzzling at it. In actuality, it was just a tuna sandwich, which was quite a relief – I didn't want to end up arguing with an irrational, inebriated Grimmjow Jaegerjacque. He offered me half, which brought to mind that whole incident with the chopsticks a few days back, and my suspicions. But he said it was from the nurse, who wanted me to eat something so I could take my pills. The beginning of his explanation had sounded pretty logical, but then…who takes pills when they have a broken arm? I pointed that out, and…Grimmjow squirmed. Squirmed. I had to take a sip of water to stop myself from grinning, after which I coolly told him the nurse probably wanted me to increase my protein intake. This time, he didn't even try to reply, but pressed the sandwich so hard into my outstretched palm he left an indent in the bread and caused some of the tuna to…overflow out of the sides.

We glared at each other over our sandwiches, across the table. Grimmjow eats like a beast, I do not think I can find a more gracious way to put it. First, he tears off parts of the sandwich like a lion. Then, he snaps at it like a crocodile, after which he grinds everything up, mouth churning furiously like some bovine creature. When that's done, he sticks out his tongue and licks his lips and teeth like a cat. Put all that together an you practically obtain a zoo.

And when I was expecting him to repeat the cycle with the last piece of breast crust…he put it to his mouth, and began using the bread to _wipe__his__lips_. Then he swallowed the bread in one gulp. Judging from his expression, my slack jaw must have been very telling of what was going through my mind. I have never met someone quite so uncivilized in my whole life. In the interests of diplomacy, I refrained from saying a word.

Not an experience I will cherish anytime soon. Later, we were tasked to help that esoteric drama teacher with a straw hat and flowery garb. Our school attempts to conquer the themes of human nature and fate by staging a sad little reproduction of West Side Story this year. I should be relieved they did not aim for Shakespeare like some of those other laughably optimistic school productions.

The tasks were not very taxing, or perhaps that is because I am constantly treated as an invalid due to my conspicuous cast. Grimmjow was set to lugging around props and their ladder, while I was allowed to squat in a corner and paint scenery. It was rather enjoyable, despite the awkward position I was in.

This is perhaps the only part of my day during which Grimmjow and I did not have to fight like feral cats, having been separated. We were let off in the evening, around seven. By that time my good arm was aching so much the broken one felt marginally better. I ate dinner on the way home, showered, and now I shall conclude a long, emotionally exhausting day, and allow the "me" of tomorrow to ponder upon its implications.

21 May, 1.26pm

Ulquiorra Schiffer

* * *

I hate detention. 7 DAYS MORE, and I'll be free. Ulquiorra will get his wish then, the stupid bitch. I'll probably be too tired and excited to go for playboy Aizen's party when we get let out. What should I do first, my first fully free day? Go to the park and burn up some toddlers? Go clubbing with Renji?

Whatever I do, I don't want to see Ulquiorra at all. He is just…I really don't know. I want to kill him, I want to irk him until he snaps and produces a reaction, I want him gone, I want the fucking satisfaction of getting under his skin. It's so…fuck, I don't know.

It was cleaning toilets today, my favourite.

Ulquiorra didn't show til much later, and that same conflict of desires left me so frustrated again. I wanted him to be there to help me, I wanted him to stay missing and out of my sight. I snarked at him once we were alone, telling him not to slack off just coz his arm was broken. When I said that, I think I suddenly felt guilty since it kinda was my fault for breaking it in the first place. He hit my (already sore, damnit) cheek and then all the guilt disappeared. I wonder what happened in the hospital. Hospitals freak me out – I shit you not, which is why the last time I went to one was when I was like, six and had knocked my head sliding on a just polished wall. So that's why I guess I felt sorry for Ulquiorra. I guess. He looked tired as fuck and in pain…does a broken arm hurt so bad? Oh fuck, I don't know _at__all_.

Probably since I was feeling sorry for him (it's natural to pity small, vulnerable animals, right?) I kinda offered him half my lunch. Of course I didn't say I wanted to share my food with him, that would be gross. _And__sick_. I told him it was from the school nurse, which seemed like a decent explanation, but obviously he had to find something to say about everything I do as usual. He was right and he makes me feel so stupid, I can't retort. Bastard. I mean, can't he just accept it and shut up?

The rest of lunch was silent. No, the cafeteria was noisy, but we didn't say a word. It was…odd. I'd never realized how noisy the school is because I'd always been part of the noise, shouting, snickering, slamming doors and stuff. Today I sat with Ulquiorra – incapable of holding a conversation – and my head reeled from the fucking racket.

After that…nothing important. We had to do some work for the faggots in the drama club, and I didn't have to talk to Ulquiorra at all. I don't get Ulquiorra one bit, but that's probably good coz if I did, that would mean I'm weird and emo and crushing hopelessly on Aizen Sousuke.

21 May

Grimmjow


	5. Social cohesion

The educational system is clearly against me. In the futile aim of promoting social cohesion without our school the board has decided that action must be taken to abolish cliques and help students reconcile conflicting views.

…Evidently Grimmjow and I are one such example. We receive _counseling_ tomorrow and are scheduled to commit mutual seppuku on the first day of school in the form of a cheesy skit, trite script, bad wigs and no makeup, the whole bloody parcel. Have I ever mentioned how thrilling and lovely vacation is?

Have I also mentioned how profound my urge to stab Yamamoto-sensei through the right testicle was? Oh, god. The day had even begun deceptively pleasantly.

0930h: Watering sunflowers – and I was even offered a hat to keep the sun off my face.

1000h: Cleaning chalkboards.

1230h: A pleasantly Grimmjow-free lunch.

1300h: Oh, the crème de la crop of my morning – inspecting the toilets Grimmjow had spent the morning slaving over. Perhaps I might be a tad meticulous, but isn't it good service to fold the hanging edges of toilet paper into triangles? While I was wrongly accused of flushing the toilet bowl while his paw was inside trying to clear up a clog, I magnanimously forgave the poor boy. I am in no way responsible for leaning on the flush activation while ticking my neatly done up checklist.

And around here was when everything started disintegrating. Following the disaster that was Yamamoto's proposal and Grimmjow nearly breaking a collapsible chair (not to mention my emasculating urges) Grimmjow and I were tasked to keep lists of things we hate and things we like about each other. Later, standing outside Yamamoto's office and listening to him call me a _fucking__pussy__with__a__bathroom__fetish_and various Aizen-demeaning phrases really was the cherry on top of my day. I could feel my eyes burning vaguely and though I had plenty of things to say to him, and plenty of things I thought about saying to him, I turned and walked off.

Whoever came up with that ludicrous saying about sticks and stones has obviously never encountered somebody like Grimmjow Jaegerjacque.

Edit: I have nearly completed my hate list, though I suppose my likes list could use a bit of help. So far I have "Can make surprisingly delectable sandwiches" – and that's pretty much is.

Edit: Aizen-sama is ignoring my calls still.

22 May, 7.40pm

Ulquiorra Schiffer

* * *

My hate list:

1) Yamamoto

2) That bitch Ulquiorra

3) The Granz family

4) The supermarket cashier bitch

5) School

6) Szayel Aporro

7) Aizen Sousuke

8) That bitch Ulquiorra

9) Nnoitra

10) That bitch Ulquiorra

11) Yamamoto

12) Bastards who can't aim in the toilet

13) Szayel Aporro WHO KEEPS FUCKING STALKING ME.

I don't know how the fuck this happens, but Ulquiorra just keeps making my life worse and worse. It's like he's frickin' global warming or something, always around messing with me and making everyone miserable. And then once he begins there's shit like that old fucker Yamamoto, and then Szayel Aporro who CALLED AND TOLD ME TO USE HIS PINEAPPLE MOISTURIZER BECAUSE HE KNOWS MY HANDS SMELL LIKE TOILET WATER. HOW THE FUCK.

HE GOES ON TO SAY THAT HE THINKS ULQUIORRA'S FEELINGS HAVE BEEN HURT BY MY CALLOUS COMMENTS AND THAT HE THINKS ULQUIORRA WAS TEARING UP. What _doesn__'__t_ Ulquiorra cry about?

I very articulately told him where he could ram my callous comments up. The more I think about this, the more I'm convinced that Szayel and Ulquiorra are working together to destroy my youth.

Let's see…Szayel tries to make me feel guilty by lying about that fake emo bitch, I do something stupid when I try to make up for it, I get humiliated.

All I hope is that Szayel knows I'm going to grind him to a pulp when I get him, since apparently he knows everything.

And all I can say is that I'm done with this. Either something changes or somebody loses their head.

Grimmjow

22 May


	6. Mind games

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of Bleach or its lovely characters

The peculiarities of this week have been too striking to leave unattended, so I shall try to document them with as much accuracy and objectiveness as I can muster. It is odd in itself how much I have been writing about Grimmjow, thus I will begin with a recount of Aizen-sama's brief e-mail:

Hello Ulquiorra,

Everything here is excellent. It's tennis in the morning with Ichimaru (he is quite remarkable) and then a leisurely lunch, followed by various activities while I have a nap inside. We have a cook whom I completely approve of, and I have been requesting her seafood tacos for our post-swimming snacks the past three days. Her Mexican dishes are divine and I simply do not wish to try anything else. Unfortunately, I have already received complaints about this arrangement and the offending party has been made Wonderweiss' nanny until further notice. At night, our destination changes according to whim, but we have already been banned from three clubs for a little misconduct and the mangled nipple of one of Halibel's bolder admirers. Nevertheless, it is their loss.

See you soon,

Aizen

P.S: Please reduce your average number of texts per day. Been notified of your upcoming drama production. I've got prime seats reserved, remember to practice your lines!

I'm feeling little short of dread. Aizen-sama sounds as if he is enjoying himself, but I cannot help but sense a tired, unwell man behind the veneer of breezy suaveness. I immediately texted back, despite having to cut out my 9:00 text to meet the quota I have been given, to ask if Aizen-sama has taken it upon himself to apply sunscreen. Ichimaru might be "remarkable" at tennis, but with his careless, flippant attitude, I do not trust him (or any other of his so-called friends) to take care of Aizen-sama's welfare in the least.

Regarding Aizen-sama's punishment of said offending party, I fully support his draconian measure and agree that it is wholly necessary. Truth be told, I cannot deny having felt similar resent for Aizen-sama's mass-imposed Mexican diets and empath- Ulquiorra, shame on you.

Returning to the unpalatable events in school, I have been to counseling this morning. It was apparent that the counselor and I would share a difficult relationship from the moment I derisively mistook him for the previous patient. In my defense, I had not anticipated Hitsugaya-sensei to be so lacking in stature. My faux pas, it seemed, had been committed by Grimmjow seconds ago when he instructed the sensei to "go sit in the dollhouse and wait", and we found ourselves exchanging a glance at this strange and accidental comradeship.

In a fit of immaturity, he proceeded to sit us down on stools of a distinct lowness so we could then see eye to eye, his intent clearly on ridiculing and trivializing the issues between Grimmjow and I. Grimmjow's anger management problems were pointed out in a manner which I, but not he, considered quite correct. He is a tactless, selfish brute who refuses to consider the consequences of his actions, or as Hitsugaya proposed, "thrill-seeking, reckless, and perhaps suffering from insecurity issues which create strong distrust and hostility toward others". As he began to describe a certain need to assert one's control and masculinity, I might have let loose an audible hum of agreement. Grimmjow seized this opportunity to accuse me of "snorting", and turned the counselor's attentions to me instead.

I shall not repeat in detail the untruths our seemingly overpaid counselor shared about myself, or any of the crude comments Grimmjow added. Perhaps I am I little less forthcoming than a normal person might like, or less open with emotion. Define "normal"! But even as he spoke, I could not muster up a reply. Am I clingy, apathetic, cold, aloof, uncaring, could this be what Aizen-sama sees in me? Are these the things that repulse him in the way Ichimaru does not?

Grimmjow's eyes never left me as they talked. It is strange how the things you put no effort into trying to remember are the same that remain etched into your mind. I can recall his bright, piercing gaze and how I felt as if it could so easily pick up the thoughts I attempted in vain to bury. The thing that had irked me so deeply about it was the barely concealed…pity in his expression. Coming from a person who agreed in full and tried to express it at any chance available, I found this hypocrisy grating.

I stood to leave and Grimmjow quickly followed suit with a screech of the chair. We towered over the counselor, whose attempt to change this by standing was futile. Before I could come up with an excuse and evacuate, Hitsugaya handed us both envelopes, which contained the list of characteristics we had compiled for one another. Carelessly, I folded the envelope in half and put it away in my pocket. Grimmjow went ignored for the rest of the day, which I spent gardening and turning a humiliating shade of scarlet from the relentless sun.

In the evening, I rediscovered the envelope while searching for a napkin, and tore it open in disinterest. I was still waiting for Aizen-sama's reply and had time to kill, which I did by reading Grimmjow's list.

"He's a stupid bitch who's obsessed with Aizen and thinks everyone else is dirt he can look down on."

This was not much different from Grimmjow's everyday assort of insults. Coming up with original remarks evidently is too much for him to handle. I went on to read the list of positive traits he had identified.

Clever, strong, witty, insightful, dedicated, perceptive, sharp, pretty kickass.

It made my lips twitch…before I remembered exactly what I had written on my own list for Grimmjow – "can make surprisingly delectable sandwiches". I will admit here that for a moment, sarcasm didn't even cross my mind. I was consumed with the horrendous sense of guilt, embarrassment, and shame in one. Guilbarasshame? Shambarraguilt? For all my misgivings against Grimmjow, even he had had the tact and kindness to complete the assignment as well as he could. Even as I imagined Grimmjow opening his own envelope, wondering what I had written in response, the obvious truth struck me. It was a joke on Grimmjow's part, listing a group of qualities he thought I lacked, along with the male sex parts. My feelings were now for a whole different reason – my own foolishness. And yet, it was nice, just for a few seconds, a few deluded seconds. Even now as I think about it, there lingers a foolish grain of hope…and an odd, irrational plan.

Edit: …Buy tuna.

**23 May**

**Ulquiorra Schiffer**

…Holy hard-boiled shit. There's no other way to say this. I'm shocked. I don't know what the fuck I should do. Fuck. Fuck him. Oh, god. That's probably what he wants, too!

I haven't told anyone about this yet, and I don't even know if I can tell Nnoitra or Ilforte. Well it goes like this: ULQUIORRA FUCKING SCHIFFER FINDS ME SEXY.

This is all because of the counseling deal, which was obviously a useless crock conducted by a kid who can't see past my crotch. So Ulquiorra writes me this list, right?

Loyal, strong, witty, energetic, creative, tough, bold, sexy.

I can't fucking believe he even used that word. My god.

I don't even know what my own list contains, cos I overslept yesterday morning and got that fruity little bitch Szayel to handle this shit for me. He's told me he took care of it, probably bribed Hitsugaya into letting me off and oh, fucking god, I need a drink.

**23 May**

**Grimmjow**


	7. Gut Feeling

I am nervous, excited, surprised, pleased, befuddled.

Allow me to recount to the best of my capabilities the strange turn of events of today. Morning alone brought an extraordinary start to my day as I found myself delving into the culinary world. A quick Googling of "delicious tuna sandwich" yielded some million results in 0.3 seconds. It is somewhat comforting to see how technology agrees an apology to Grimmjow Jaegerjacque deserves less than a minute of my life.

It's difficult to explain why I'm feeling such guilt over such a minute matter. Perhaps, in a way, I can empathize. Much as I may be labeled a masochist, criticism is much more satisfying to serve out than to receive. The same could not be said for this cursed sandwich, which I hastily shoved into Grimmjow's paws the very moment I stepped into the washroom. Best get it over with and onto a delightful day of cleaning urinals, as is the common proverb. His eyes and mouth widened almost comically in unison, and a few moments passed before he belatedly nodded. Apology evidently accepted.

Yet while this good act surely induced some karmic future prosperity, I remained continually discomforted by Grimmjow's peculiar silence as I dove into one of the cubicles, reluctant to endure any awkward exchange of words. Pregnant with curiosity, I peeped through the crack of the semi-open door and the sight before me was an atrocity. There stood Grimmjow, gobbling down the tuna sandwich with both dirty hands, a few soap suds still on his elbows. I was rendered speechless, which must be the most alarming observation of the entire day. Toilet humour has never appealed to me.

After a tense 3 hours in which we cleansed the school's washroom facilities by communicating in a mixture of grunts, nods and sign language, our lunch break had timely arrived. Parting ways with Grimmjow was a relief, calling Aizen a joy.

We exchanged our customary updates: Aizen has since purchased twelve live flamingoes for the lawn, and been approached by a modeling scout. Dutifully but not imposingly, I reported how I had taken his advice and labored to foster a semi-cordial relationship between Grimmjow and myself.

There was a pause; I began to worry that I had offended Aizen somehow. And all he offered after those lengthy few seconds was a paltry "That's interesting". Two words from Aizen alone speak volumes; I tried not to dwell on them too obsessively. That's interesting? Had I not performed as he had wished? Part of Aizen's allure is his mystery that defies all probing. I shall have to accept that Aizen's heart shall never be under my microscope. We said our goodbyes and it was as if the day had come to its end for me.

In a way, it certainly did. Grimmjow disappeared promptly and was nowhere to be seen for the rest of the day. When it comes to his absence, the more the merrier is a truly apt aphorism. I returned to my dorm after being let off early – this broken arm has its merits.

A journal is crafted with the purpose of reflection, but as I end this entry and prepare for my afternoon nap, I can only conclude that recounting these events merely compounds this strange sense of unease and tension that has been plaguing me all day. My intuition was spot on the last time Grimmjow attempted to poison me fatally with a pair of chopsticks, it shall not fail again today.

24 May, 4:28pm

Ulquiorra Schiffer

* * *

Have you ever realized how hard it is to hold a pen when you've had X bottles. Y drinks. Z shots. Let me tell you, my dear diary and good sir, harder than the algebra sum this is becoming. Harder than taking off a double-hooked bra with your fucking teeth. Harder than my abs even.

O diary who is my only companion tonight, I am drunk again. Correction: I have remained drunk since the last night we got in bed together. Why?

Because I ditched detention. Because Renji had opened a couple pre-drinks bottles at his place before we headed out. I love that weird little insect. Love love loveee him so much I told him every detail of my fucked up morning, how Ulquiorra made me. A sandwich.

The fuck? No girl has ever done that, let me tell you. Renji was all

Omigod! Don't be shitting me! I'm dying here! What did you do?

I ate it, the hell was I supposed to do? Destroyed the evidence before anyone walked in and caught me with it!

And after I pounded the air out of his lungs for laughing like a moron, he couldn't move no more. He wasn't too happy and got out his phone to call up Ilforte.

I love that boy. We put our cells on speakerphone and had a three-way conference. Our relationship, it is a beautiful bromance.

Renji was all

Dude tell him Ulquiorra has a fuckin crush on him hee hee hee  
He wants to be Grimmy's wife oh hee hee hee

Before I shut him up by sitting on his face.

Ilforte was all

Grimmjow, I understand you and Renji have been fucked in the mind by our dear friend absinthe. But I would advise you not to do anything rash blah blah blah have a talk with Ulquiorra blah blah blah don't do anything you'll regret tomorrow morning blah blah blah

It was a load of bullshit. Ilforte's no fun when he's on holiday.

He put down the phone to go watch NHK with his grandma and Renji and I looked at each other. I remembered "mind fuck". He remembered "talk with Ulquiorra".

We ran for his shower and instantly got two fucking shower caps. Ain't no way we're gonna let anyone fuck our minds without mind condoms, dude.

On to the second issue.

Ulquiorra didn't pick up his cell after three tries. So we had to leave him a voice message, and a fucking good one too.

Renji had the first go. I went next. In a nutshell we were bloody awesome, there is no fucking way Ulquiorra's gonna be trying to make a pass at me again anytime soon after this.

After a dangerous mission like this we had to celebrate a little. A lot. Drinks all round and a few of Renji's drinking buddies over . Came straight home after the neighbours started getting pissy. Only downer to a fucking great night, great day tomorrow. I can feel it, and my gut feeling - it is never wrong.

25 May 4:40am

Grimmjow

Edit: It was a pretty good sandwich though.

* * *

A/N: Any story ideas are really welcome!


End file.
